Chekov's Incident at the Academy
by JuliaBear7
Summary: Chekov inevitably pissed off some older cadets who, now, want him out of the Academy.


It was Pavel's first year at the Academy. His first few months were going pretty rough. The men at the academy, of course, tried to tease him. But to Pavel, that was just child's play. Well, younger child's play. Apparently, being fourteen isn't exactly considered an adult. However, he was enjoying the Academy. Especially the girls there. None of them were his age, or even in his age group, as far as he knew, but even the older girls thought he was simply adorable. The men found that even more annoying. The small skinny Russian boy gets all the girls! Pavel knew that when the girls were hanging around him, the guys were watching him. Which is why he liked to avoid them. Besides, it turns out that girls found it really cute when he asked them to walk him back to his dorm.

Pavel was jogging back to his dorm. He was the fastest, and most dedicated, runner at the Academy. _Totally have to win that marathon_. He thought to himself. _Pavel Chekov, the youngest winner of the Academy's annual marathon_. He smiled to himself. He knew he could do it. Then, he ran into something.

"Oy!" Pavel said. "_Chto_? Hello?" Pavel, as soon as he could get his head straight, was surrounded, of course. He laughed nervously. "_Privet_, gentlemen, can I help you?"

"Yes." The tall, husky man said. "You can start by leaving."

"What? Oh, _da_, I was just leaving. If you could let me pass I will be going back to my dorm now." Pavel said. He noticed he was sweating. I wasn't jogging that fast…

The biggest man scoffed. "You misunderstand us." He said. "We mean leave the Academy."

"Chto? Niet! Leave the Academy! I just got here!" Pavel said, still sitting on the ground. "I'm not leaving, are you crazy?"

The big man lifted Pavel up by the front of his shirt.

Pavel stuttered. "I-I take it t-that the was the wrong t-thing to say…"

The man pulled Chekov towards him so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. "First of all, speak English. Second of all, we weren't asking you to leave, we were telling you. Unless, you want something else."

Pavel, despite fearing for his life, spoke quick and clearly. "I would do anything to stay at the Academy." Something tells me that that wasn't exactly the correct choice of words either… He thought.

The man set him down. Or maybe it was. Pavel thought. He tried to casually walk away, but one of the boys grabbed the back of his shirt.

"That wasn't an option." The man pulled him back. "Here are your choices." A shorter, thinner man said. "Either you get your little girl-hoggin', whizkid ass out of here," The boy stepped closer to him. "Or, you can chose to stay here, and be the next assigned autopsy for the medical classes."

Pavel looked at them, from one face to another. "Really?" He said. "This is seriously how you spend your Saturday night?"

"What do you mean by that?" The tall kid said.

"I mean don't you guys, like, have friends or something? You know there's a bar, like, right over there." Pavel said pointing. "Everyone's there, right now. I mean, I'm not old enough to drink so-" Pavel was interrupted by a blow to the head.

"_Ay!_" Pavel shouted. "_Otstan' ot manya, vy duraki!"_ Pavel kicked and flailed his arms, but soon enough, the group had him pinned to the ground, and were punching him in the stomach.

"Um, hello. Excuse me sir?" A small girl, with her short blonde hair dyed red and black in some sections, tapped on one of the men's shoulder, and when he turned around, she punched him in the face.

"Hey!" One of the other men said, ceasing the blows to Pavel, who was barely conscious. "What the hell?"

The girl, small and thin walked over to where Pavel was lying, and stood over him. "You do this to an innocent fourteen year-old boy, and you look at me like I'm the strange one?"

One of the boys grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. She didn't really even react. She looked him right in the eyes.

"Mind your own business, princess." One of the boys said. "Leave us to deal with the Russian."

Pavel tried to lift his head to look around, his eyes moved to try to figure out why he had stopped being pummeled.

The girl stepped closer to the man and spoke with no fear. "This is my business. Wha reason do you have for beating this child?"

"That is not your business." The boy said.

"You are a member of Starfleet, you act out of violence only when violence is needed. Is this clear to you?" The girl said.

"Yeah, whatever." The boy said, turning back to Pavel, then back to her. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Jessi. Now, beat it." The girl said, pushing two men out of her way to see Pavel.

"Don't talk to us like that!" One of them said. "You can't treat us like that!"

Jessi turned back to him. "Really?" She said. "And what if I did this?" She flicked the boy's nose.

"Ow! I could just kill-!" The boy cut himself off. He wasn't going to beat up a little girl.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? You're the big man on campus, you should know this." Jessi said, smirking.

"Listen, kid." The boy said. "You'd better watch yourself, or else I can-"

"You can't do anything to me, kid." She stepped closer and looked up at him, her height was a slight disadvantage. "But I can."

The boy was obviously intimidated. There was a long pause, and Jessi stared into the boy's eyes. She could hold her stare, he couldn't. "Fine!" He said, leaving Jessi with Pavel, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. She knelt down next to him, checking his arms, and legs, and chest for injuries.

"_Ty angel?_" Pavel said. "_Urta ya mertv? Ty angel?_"

Jessi had no idea what he was saying. All she knew was that he was injured, and she needed to get him help.

A few hours later, Pavel woke up. He was lying down, but not on pavement, he was in a hospital, the Academy hospital! "_Slava… Bogu…"_ He mumbled.

One of his friends, Hikaru, came over to see him. "Pavel, man, what did you do?"

"Some people tried to kill me." Pavel said, weakly. "Not a big deal."

"What do you mean they tried to kill you?" Hikaru said. "What the hell do you do when I'm not around?"

"They want me out of the Academy." Pavel said. "Said I was some girl-stealing whiz-thing, then tried to kill me or something."

"How did you get out of there alive?" Hikaru asked, slightly amused with Pavel's story. "'Cause we both know you couldn't take them on."

"The angel." Pavel said, smiling.

"The who, now?"

"The angel. She came and saved me." Pavel noticed Hikaru's look of disbelief. "I'm not joking! I can barely remember it, but she was talking to me, and her voice was calm, like still water, and she had a beautiful face, and her hair was golden, and red, and black-"

"Her hair was what?" Hikaru asked.

Pavel looked at him. "Hey, not all angel's look alike, okay, now don't interrupt my fantasy. Okay, so her hair was beautiful, it was short, and colored, and she had a great smile, wonderful. And… She scared off three boys that were twice my size, which was hot, that was really hot, and I'm pretty sure she was smaller than me, and she smelled like strawberries."

"Strawberries, huh? Now, you can remember all of this, when you had a concussion, and yet you still forget what kid of coffee to get me?" Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Pavel said. "I just don't feel like asking for all that stuff when I can get you black coffee and have you do all the other stuff yourself."

"You know," Hikaru said, walking away. "If you hadn't recently been beaten up, I would have totally socked you right then."

Pavel smiled. He thought about his angel._ I didn't think angels were real._ He thought. _I have to find her. Someday I'll find my angel again._


End file.
